Hael Storm
Hael Storm is the Venture League Faction Leader. Hael Storm is a notorious space pirate who plundered many worlds and is wanted on most of them. He is daring and cheerful in times of danger, adventurous and curious when exploring, and fearless and and wisecracking even in the darkest moments. He loves adventure and exploration, and is always driven to explore every corner of every world. He's a born problem solver and in times of danger, Storm will always rise to the challenge. He's a fun, adventurous pirate with an attitude. His specialty is the sea and he is a seasoned explorer of all the oceans in the Universe. Hael Storm was recruited by two explorers, Baron Typhonus and Doctor Albert Overbuild, since he was the only Minifigure who knew the location of famed warrior knight Duke Exeter.Mission 2 They traveled across the LEGO Universe in Storm's ship, the Venture Koi, and used his Imagimeter to locate the fabled Planet Crux. There, they found the Imagination Nexus within the Mythran Temple, and Hael Storm imagined a pirate ship into creation. However, Baron Typhonus betrayed them and created the Spider Boss, which attacked the other explorers before turning on the Baron himself. The Spider Boss and Baron Typhonus created the Maelstrom, which destroyed Planet Crux. Hael Storm, Doc Overbuild, and Duke Exeter survived the explosion and founded the Nexus Force to defend the universe from the Maelstrom. However, after Vanda Darkflame was recruited, the four leaders of Nexus Force clashed over the best way to defend the LEGO Universe, and so each created their own faction. Determined that exploration was key to protecting Imagination, Hael Storm founded the Venture League for Buccaneers, Daredevils, and Adventurers across the universe. Hael Storm made his first appearance in the "Answer the Call" LEGO Universe trailer, in which he, Duke Exeter, Doc Overbuild, and Vanda Darkflame led the charge against the Maelstrom's forces in the Battle of Zorillo Plaza. In the trailer's remake, he is also seen gearing up with Duke and Vanda in a castle and later fights a Maelstrom Dragon.LEGO Universe TV commercial In the Battle of Nimbus Station based upon this trailer, Hael Storm and the other faction leaders were led into a trap by disguised Stromlings.Save Nimbus Station! No, not now - in the past! Hael Storm has a prominent role in The Great Minifig Mission. Mission 2 mentions Hael Storm's role in the search for Duke Exeter. In Mission 4, players must memorize a series of pictures to follow a map and find Hael Storm. According to Mission 5, Duke Exeter borrowed a black tricorne from Hael Storm. Mission 13 details the founding of Venture League, and Hael, his weapons, and the Venture League logo appear in the mission's puzzle. In Mission 18, players play as Hael Storm as he explores a dark tomb, avoids Stromlings and traps, and discovers an emerald, which reveals more information on Venture League. If players join Venture League, Hael Storm sends a letter to their Mailbox telling them about collecting Venture League Tokens in order to purchase better gear. Upon reaching Rank 2, players receive another letter from Hael Storm, who deems players ready to enter Forbidden Valley and face the dangers lurking there. When players claim a Chantey Shanty property, Hael Storm recommends putting pirate-themed models on the property. Prior to the battle for Crux Prime, Hael Storm wrote a news report detailing the new gear, such as recolored Rank 3 Faction Gear, the Art of Spinjitzu, and the Non-Faction Specialties such as the Bat Lord set.Crux Prime Gear! Hael Storm later designed Venture League vehicles, such as the Astroscout Rocket and the Hinterlander Race Car.8 new Faction Cars and Rockets - Coming Soon! During construction on Nexus Tower, when Albert Overbuild and the Build Alliance began running short on bricks, it was Hael Storm who suggested the idea of a Nexus Jawbox and donations from Minifigures across the universe.Dr. Overbuild's Nexus Tower Diary After discovering a way to harness the power of Imagination in its purest form, Hael Storm and the other Faction Leaders designed Valiant Weapons.A closer look at Valiant Weapons and more! In Nexus Tower, Hael Storm spends most of his time in the Venture League Observatory. Venture League members are sent by Nexus Naomi to speak with Hael Storm, while other players are sent by their Faction Leaders. Hael's parrots scattered his compasses around the Venture League Map Room, so he sends players to recover them. He sends Nexus Naomi approval for Venture League members to open a Vault account, while he sends other players back to their Faction Leaders. Venture League members are sent to talk to Vanda Darkflame, Duke Exeter, and Doc Overbuild about the wreckage on Crux Prime. After Doc Overbuild confirms that the wreckage belongs to the Venture Koi, Hael Storm sends his recruits to talk to Duke Exeter and join the battle of Crux Prime. He asks all players to explore the wreckage and recover pieces of the Imagimeter Base, which can then be rebuilt in the Venture League Observatory. Paradox spies are sent by Vanda Darkflame to eavesdrop on Hael Storm and learn what he knows about the Imagimeter Shards. Hael speculates that the Shards are no longer on Crux Prime, but vows that Venture League will find them wherever they are. He also reveals that he wishes to make contact with a world full of castles. Hael Storm asks all players to recover his escaped parrots. Then, he tells Venture League members about a Stegosaurus hiding in the pipes above the Observatory, then sends them to Coalessa to learn how to lure it out. Players must return with a banana split, which Hael finds delicious but must be used to coax out the Stegosaurus and tame it. Nexus Naomi tells players to speak with the Faction Leaders about building a Property Safe. Hael Storm recommends seeing Captain Jack Knife in order to get a good lock for the safe, claiming that nobody else knows more about picking locks than Captain Knife. Shortly after the completion of Nexus Tower, Hael Storm started a contest to Build the Darkitect's Secret Lair so that Nexus Force may be prepared for whatever outpost the Darkitect may try to steal and corrupt.Build the Darkitect's Secret Lair! Hael Storm also attends weekly Nexus Force councils held in the Venture League Map Room. One week, he promised to bring a batch of his renowned Stinky Fish muffins.Doc. Overbuild's Question of the Week Missions *Involved in Venture Forth *Pieces of Eight *Nexus Force Vault *Hael's Dark Flame *Involved in Darkflame's Denial *Duke's Discovery *Involved in Don't Be Koi *Dr. Overbuild, I Presume? *Involved in Nothing to See Here *Duke's Dire Straits *Involved in Parley with the Pirate *The Pirate's Reply *Involved in Occidental Orienteer *Compass Courier *Involved in Hearty and Hael *Target Locked *Find the Fragments *The Imagimeter Base *Involved in Venture League Stakeout *Loosened from the Roost *Hidden and Dangerous *Involved in Sundae Sundae Sundae! *Prehistoric Pet *Involved in Is It Safe? *Lock Step Beta Information In an earlier version of the story, Hael Storm was going to be a female pirate named Gail Storm (sometimes alternately spelled Gale Storm), who had a crush on Duke Exeter. Hael was changed from male to female after Vanda Darkflame was designed.Imagining LEGO Universe: Faction Leader Design: Hael Storm, Venture Supposedly, in the revised story, Hael Storm and Gail Storm are officially considered siblings, but Gail is neither seen nor mentioned in any released content.Mike Rayhawk: LEGO Universe Story Coincidentally, Gail Storm is also an alternate name for Pippin Reed, a character from the LEGO Adventurers theme who worked with Johnny Thunder in the past. Update Information When Nexus Tower was first released, Hael Storm revealed in the Paradox-exclusive Venture League Stakeout mission that Nexus Force had recently discovered a new Ninja world, intended as a sneak preview to the upcoming Ninjago Monastery world. Following the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu update, his dialogue changed to reflect the upcoming LEGO Kingdoms World, hinting that the mission would have been continuously updated with new sneak previews had LEGO Universe not been canceled. Trivia *Hael Storm's name is a play on "hailstorm", a weather condition. This may be intended as a reference to the Adventurers, whose original names were based upon weather conditions. *Hael Storm shares his surname with LEGO Universe artist Nate Storm. *Hale Storm's facial design was modeled after LEGO Universe concept/character artist Brett Nienburg. *Storm Universe, the European LEGO Universe server, is named after Hael Storm. *As seen in concept art and Free To Play promotional artwork, Hael Storm can be seen wearing a black tricorne in battle. *Hael Storm commonly refers to Doctor Overbuild as "Doctor Overeasy". *Hael Storm also makes an appearance in the LEGO Rock Band video game. *On January 29, 2012, Hael Storm's cutlass, labeled Objects_10054_name, was sent by a Mythran to players' Mailboxes. His epaulets, hair, and dagger were also sent out. References Gallery Gail.jpg|Gail Storm development sketches by Jim Stigall LUfac-Gale-final-LR.jpg|Gale Storm final design by Jim Stigall Backstory-sb03.jpg|Gail Storm storyboards Backstory-sb04.jpg|Gail Storm storyboards Backstory-sb13.jpg|Gail Storm storyboards Backstory-sb23.jpg|Gail Storm storyboards Backstory-sb37.jpg|Gail Storm storyboards Backstory-sb50.jpg|Gail Storm storyboards Backstory-sb51.jpg|Gail Storm storyboards Backstory-sb53.jpg|Gail Storm storyboards Backstory-sb54.jpg|Gail Storm storyboards Faction-hael-heads.jpg|Hael Storm face studies by Jim Stigall VentureLeague_leader-HaelStorm.jpg|Hael Storm concept art by Jim Stigall Dave Kang - Hael Storm.png|Concept art by David Kang Haelstrom.PNG Lu mythran temple.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk Lu noooooo.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk Hael_Storm.jpg|Hael during the search for Planet Crux Pic088AC56EBE58D92261BD309E60D738BE.png|Hael Storm artwork Hael.PNG|More Hael Storm artwork Torsos NPC HaelStorm I5.PNG|Hael Storm's texture Minifig HaelStorm.png|Alternate texture Hael Storm In-game.png|Hael Storm in-game LEGO Hael.jpg|Unused Hael Storm visual Halstrome RGB.jpg|Early rendering Lego Universe Mosaic.jpg|Faction Leaders Mosaic PicB10532E0C89DD2BB8E28547F3C6164EE.png Factionmission_i23.png Hael Storm - Rock Band.png|Hael Storm in LEGO Rock Band Category:Nexus Force Category:Venture League Category:Nexus Tower NPCs